In Love
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Set immediately after the finale, 'The Makluan Invasion'. Tony and Pepper discuss their relationship...with more than just each other. Oneshot, Pepperony.


Rhodey, Tony and Pepper sat down in Tony's living room after putting their armors away in the lab. They planned to spend the rest of the night watching a movie in celebration of their victory over a powerful alien race. Rhodey sat on an armchair while Tony and Pepper sat together on the couch, Pepper wrapping her arms around Tony's waste and snuggling into him on the couch. Tony wrapped his arm around her as Rhodey selected a movie.

But of course, Tony could think of nothing else but Pepper as Pepper sighed in delight.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked with a smile.

"You." She answered simply, looking up to him. Tony's smile grew wider.

"Yeah? What about me?" He asked happily.

"Just…having you. Being with you." She responded.

"Well, you don't have anything on me because I think I'm the luckiest guy on earth."

"Oh really? Well I'm the luckiest girl in the galaxy!" She said with a smirk, moving in closer to Tony.

"That's impossible, because I'm the luckiest guy in the universe!" Tony retorted, moving closer yet to her.

"Oh my god, you guys are so gross!" Rhodey exclaimed. Tony and Pepper chuckled at Rhodey's response and decided to hush up and watch the movie.

After the movie and some hanging out, the gang decided it was late, and that they should get home. So Rhodey headed back to his own home while Tony walked Pepper home.

With hands stuffed in his pockets, Tony walked through town besides Pepper.

"So, I'm really glad we're finally going out now, Pep. I-I'm sorry I never told you sooner, I guess there was a lot going on a-and I was afraid it'd ruin our friendship…"

"Yeah, I guess I was always kinda scared too…but now I don't really know what I was so scared of." Pepper replied. Tony was silent for a moment as they stopped in front of Pepper's apartment door and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." He said. Suddenly he subtly slipped his hand into hers and held on. Pepper smiled.

"I love you too, Tony." She responded. Tony placed his free hand on Pepper's cheek and moved in slowly to kiss her. Like the kiss on the cheek she had received earlier, he felt a surge of electricity flowing through him. An exhilarating feeling that he'd never felt before in his life. Sure, he'd dated other girls, but he'd never felt the way he did about any of them as he did about Pepper. He felt silly for not having done this sooner.

Once they broke for air, they both found that they couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow…" Tony muttered.

"Wow is right." Pepper responded. Before Tony could say anything further, the door opened next to them and Virgil stood in the doorway.

"Alright, alright, that's enough, lovebirds." He said, grabbing Pepper's arm and pulling her into the apartment.

"Goodnight, Tony." She said with a smile.

"Night." Tony responded, still in a daze from their recent events. Pepper giggled to herself as she closed the door behind her under her father's watchful eye. Once she turned to go upstairs to her room, she caught her dad giving her a look that said 'what was that?'.

"What? Oh, dad, you know Tony. He's…he's my guy." She said with a smile. She liked the sound of that. Virgil's stare continued.

"Oh, dad, you know he's okay." She said, continuing to her room. Virgil chuckled to himself at his eccentric daughter. Today had been a long day. On top of an alien invasion, he had just discovered that his daughter and her new boyfriend are superheroes. The boy wasn't bad, he knew, but he couldn't help but be a dad.

Pepper smiled and let out a happy sigh as she collapsed on her bed. Today, she thought, was perhaps the best day of her life.

~…~

As Tony watched the door close in front of him, he smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Once he walked through the front door and headed for his room, he was stopped in the living room by the sound of Howard clearing his throat as he read the newspaper.

"And where have you been?" He asked.

"Walking Pepper home." Tony answered happily.

"For the last half an hour? It's only ten blocks away, son." Howard asked.

"So we walked slow…" Tony said shyly. Howard rolled his eyes with a smile. His son…

"You're really fond of that girl, aren't you?" Howard said, looking up to his son with one eye.

"Fond doesn't describe it well enough…" Tony said as he went to his room and fell asleep, into a world of dreams and his dream girl.

**This was cute :3 This is something like what I wish would've happened in the season 2 finale, but sadly didn't…I mean, I loved the moment that was in there, but they could've done a little more. Like they didn't even say it…but whatever, I won't bore people with my thoughts too much longer…review!**


End file.
